


Favorite Meal

by still_feel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Power Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_feel/pseuds/still_feel
Summary: Dinner is always different. The meals all cooked to perfection. The table always set, and Eggsy always cooks in that damn apron.--Yeah, dinner is Harry’s favorite.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Favorite Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that was on my mind for a while, thought I would finally share it with you guys. This is my first fic so go easy on me

Harry is a shit cook.

Shit

Cook

So that means Eggsy does most of, if not all, of the cooking. He makes breakfast when he can. He’ll make Harry a full english on Sundays. The rest of the week-

(If they can manage. It’s kinda hard to cook such a big breakfast when your boyfriend, who is supposed to be the responsible one, likes to hold onto you until 9 in the morning when you’re supposed to be at work by 9:30. They’re usually late.) 

-he’ll make some eggs and pop some toast into the toaster. 

They go out to eat for lunch. A sandwich, a bowl of soup, and sometimes just sweet pastries and some fruit Eggsy got from the kitchens. They’ll eat in Harry’s office and talk and kiss. They laugh and hell sometimes argue over who gets the last lemon square.

(Harry’s weak and will always let Eggsy win. He’s just so damn cute when he pouts and looks at Harry like gosh just like that)

Now dinner, dinner will always be Harry’s favorite-

Well

Second favorite. Nothing beats the lunches they share, especially when it goes from breathless laughter to breathless broken moans of Harry's name. Yeah, that's his favorite.

That’s beside the point

Irrelevant

Dinner is always different. The meals all cooked to perfection. The table always set, and Eggsy always cooks in that damn apron.

Harry got it for him after he moved in. It's honestly just a simple apron that shouldn’t affect Harry this much. But it DOES! That simple white and blue striped apron, the one that ties into a simple little bow over Eggsy’s gorgeous ass, will be the death of him. 

And quite frankly, it’s not even the apron, it's the person wearing it. Eggsy likes to cook after he’s gotten a little dressed down. Sometimes he’s fully dressed down, white tank and some - have to be illegal- sweat pants that Harry wants to pull off him with his teeth. 

Has done it, on many occasions.

So, he simply can’t be blamed for what happened. Can’t be blamed for doing exactly what he wanted to do to this boy who loves him, stayed with him, cares for him, and cooks in this damn apron.

“Fuck, Harry. Can’t this-oh my fuck, yeah- wait?” Eggsy is so beautiful like this, moaning so freely, body covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

His sweatpants are somewhere behind Harry’s feet, so are his underwear (lacy black briefs cause the boy wants Harry to have a heart attack.) And Harry’s behind Eggsy

On his knees

Having his dessert before dinner. Naughty

Harry pulls back from between Eggsy’s pale things that are painted with red and purple marks of Harry’s love. He grabs both of the glorious, thick, juicy, blush red-

Holy fuck the Queen, he’s blushing!

“ I know I promised to be good darling, but you chose to wear-” he stops to bite at his right cheek one more time, smirking at the little yelp and jump dance Eggsy does. 

He hears Eggsy turn the stove off and feels him get a little more relaxed, his back arching just so, dear god almighty

“You’re going to spoil your dinner, please continue.” Eggsy basically purrs. 

Yeah, dinner is Harry’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...you stayed! Tell me what you thought, what you think I should change, keep, or throw away all together.  
> Leave a comment  
> Kudos  
> Or like...read it again if you will!  
> Thank you and please cum again 😏


End file.
